1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-24435 discloses a connector with male and female housings that can be connected to one another along a connecting direction. A rib projects from the outer peripheral surface of the female housing and is pressed against the inner peripheral surface of a receptacle of the male connector housing to prevent backlash between the housings in directions intersecting the connecting direction and consequently to prevent fine sliding abrasion between terminal fittings mounted in the housings.
Sliding resistance is produced between the rib and the receptacle over the entire stroke from the start to the end of a connecting operation. Thus, a large connection resistance exists and an improvement has been desired.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to reduce connection resistance.